Objection
by JoshPLL
Summary: Takes place in "Singing Dancing Duncans". "If we're not friends, why do you care if I hang out with Ivy?" "Look, I'm not the one on trial here!" Teddy storms out... But what if Spencer followed her out? Spencer\Teddy ONE-SHOT


_"If we're not friends, why do you care if I hang out with Ivy?" _

___"B-because... Look... I'm not the one on trial here!"_

___Storming out, Teddy had left._

__"No, I won't have this!" Spencer cried. "Walter, can I have a moment, please? I need to talk to her about this..."

"Sure, sure," Walter said. "I lost the gavel in my robe! Let's take another recess..."

"_Another_?" Lynette snapped. "You already lost the gavel once, Walter!"

"Don't sass me! You're the girl who threatened somebody with a note," Walter said, referring to the fake court case they were doing in government class. "Now, let's take that recess while I find it."

Lynette rolled her eyes, not wanting to waste her time arguing with an idiot like Walter. Sometimes he was so annoying that Lynette couldn't take it anymore! Anyways, Spencer flashed out of the classroom looking for Teddy.

"Wait up!" He called.

"What do you want?" Teddy snapped.

"Just tell me... Why do you care so much?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not going to answer that question!" Teddy yelled, about to continue walking away.

Spencer grabbed her shoulder.

"Please," He softly began.

"I just think it's awkward that my best friend would hook-up with my ex-boyfriend, okay?" Teddy lied. "I thought you two were having a fling, and that's what it looked like, so just back off, okay?"

"We were together for a long time, Teddy, I know when you're lying." Spencer said.

"_I wish I knew when you were lying about your cousin being Skyler!_" Teddy was almost screaming now. "Get away from me, and get out of my life!"

"Look, I'm not here to force you to do anything," Spencer began.

"Then shut up and leave!" Teddy had never been so harsh to somebody in her life.

"I'm just trying to-" Spencer said.

"Nope, I'm not going to listen to this crap." Teddy snapped, cutting him off.

He just wanted to speak. Spencer knew he wasn't getting a second chance. Teddy practically _hated_ him now.

"Do you hate me or something?" Spencer blurted out.

"No, I don't hate you," Teddy sighed, cooling herself. "I'm just still a little steamed about our break-up and you cheating on me..."

"I'm not going to bother you for a second chance or anything, but you honestly make it seem like you hate me." Spencer said. "When I try to talk to you as a friend, you just push me away!"

"I don't want to get too close to you again, that's why..." Teddy lied.

"So you're going to hate me because of my mistake?" Spencer was frowning. "I understand... It was my fault. I regret it so much, but who would forgive me?"

"Oh my god, I told you I don't hate you a thousand times." Teddy said.

"Yes, you do." Spencer snapped. "It's been obvious for ages! I made a mistake Teddy! And now I feel like I've ruined my life with this! I-I know you're never going to forgive me, but can you _not_ hate me or something? Can we at least be friends?"

"For the last time, I don't hate you, Spencer! I _love_ you!" Teddy cried.

Spencer was silent for a moment, shocked at what he had heard.

"Uh... As a brother," A shy Teddy said.

"You love me?" Spencer smiled.

Teddy nodded.

"I know this might be asking for too much... But do you forgive me? Would you ever give me a second chance?" Spencer was so serious about this. "I made a huge mistake, and I regret it. I wish I didn't know Skyler! I don't love her, I love you!"

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid! But you-your sweet smile, kisses, looks, and everything about you! It keeps dragging me right back to you... I'm not supposed to forgive you!" Teddy cried.

"Don't force yourself," Spencer said. "I can't force myself not to love you, because I do love you so much."

"I-I hope I'm not making the wrong decision but... Do you wanna get back together with me?" Teddy asked. "I'm willing to give you a second chance."

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. "More than anything in the world! I'm so glad you're giving me a second chance, Teddy. I promise, I'll change, and I'll never cheat on you again. I want you... And _only_ you."

"You promise?" Teddy said, coming closer to him.

"Yes, yes I do." Spencer smiled at her.

It was just the right time for a kiss, and Spencer leaned in, causing Teddy to want this kiss. She leaned in, too, and they gently connected their lips for a passionate kiss. Slowly, they pulled apart, holding each other close, and still staring at each other.

"I love you." Spencer said, still touching Teddy's face.

"Get back to class!" Their government teacher was angry now. "Right now! Walter found the gavel, back to class or it's detention for the both of you! And I also mean you, Miss Duncan!"

"Just in time," Teddy whispered, holding his hand.

The happy couple walked back to government class.


End file.
